


In The Woods [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Capwolf, Falling In Love, Hunter Thor (Marvel), M/M, Serial Killers, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Steve Rogers, With A Twist, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: The local towns people call in the help of a hunter when a wolf from the nearby woods kills a little girl.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	In The Woods [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Fairytale AU” [D1] - Card 2](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

~

A small town is plagued by a large wolf that kills all that wonder off the trail and into the woods. When the latest victim, a young girl, is killed the town call in a renowned hunter to kill the the wolf.

But Thor finds something amiss when he travels deep into the woods.

The wolf was not guilty of the deaths. He was a creature, part-man - part wolf, who guardians the woods. But the man was not the only one in the woods, there was another. A dark man with a thirst for blood.

Thor works with the man-wolf, Steve, to find the actual killer in the woods before anyone else falls into his trap.

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Into The Dark Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212284) by [genrerebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrerebel/pseuds/genrerebel)




End file.
